Fly With Me
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: *COMPLETE* TV sequel Near the end of their honeymoon, Harry gets sick and is taken back to Hogwarts for treatment. But discovering that he's pregnant, and with Death Eaters still very much at large, they will have to go into hiding once more. HP/
1. Love Sick

**A/N:**HELLO! This is what you've been waiting for, right? The sequel to Tergum Vicis. And to those who complained in the last review about really no duels and such, here's my excuse: I suck at them. I've always sucked at writing battles, even in roleplay, because by accident, I always make someone godmode, or it's not well, thrilling enough or always so dramatic. I really suck at them. I might get better at them in time, so yeah. For now, deal with it. And yes, for those people who asked, some explanations about the last few chapters will be within this fic! :)

**Summary: **It's honeymoon time for Harry and Draco! However, near the end of their two weeks in Hawaii, Harry becomes ill and is taken back to Hogwarts for treatment. Discovering that he's pregnant, and with Death Eaters still very much at large, Harry will do anything to protect his family.

**Warnings:** There will be mpreg in this fanfic, more than likely in this very chapter or the next. They are seventeen, and as for anyone who says thats young, I know people who are eighteen, who are some of my friends from school and have a baby and possibly one on the way. Technically, it's not tht young. I however, don't -ever- plan on having a baby, especially that early. If you're uncomfortable with it, simply click the back button and read another story. :) That's why warnings are here before you begin to read.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine. It rightfully belongs to JK Rowling. I just like playing around with the characters a bit, is that so wrong? And I know I'm sorta using Jonas Brothers song titles for the fic and chapter, but I love them. ^__^; I don't own the Jonas Brothers, either! *sigh*

* * *

**Fly With Me**

**Chapter 1**: Love Sick

Groaning, a very sick Harry James Potter-Malfoy turned on his side in bed. Emerald eyes barely open, he watched his new husband roaming around in their hotel room, making calls on the phone to who knows where. Since they didn't have a fireplace, they couldn't use the floo network, and so teaching Draco how to use the telephone had been....a challenge for Harry.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly as he put the phone back down, walking over to the bed. Kneeling down so he was facing Harry's eye level, he watched him worriedly. "How do you feel?"

"Like my stomach is having its very own circus with flipflops," Harry said weakly, and Draco managed a small smile.

It was morning on a Monday, and the two were in their room in a hawaiian hotel. The two had enjoyed it for the almost two weeks they were there, until Harry had become ill. It only lasted in the mornings and left shortly in the afternoon, but that was enough to make Draco worry.

"Drac?"

"Yeah?" asked Draco, reaching out to run a hand through Harry's unruly black hair.

" 'm sorry, for ruining our honeymoon," Harry said quietly, and Draco gave him a small, yet reassuring smile.

"Don't apologize," Draco sai softly, reaching out to kiss his forehead. "We're going home, and we're going straight to Madam Pomfrey to find out what's wrong."

Harry gave a weak nod before closing his eyes all the way once more. Draco frowned, hoping he was doing a good job of concealing how worried he was. Hearing the phone ring once more, he walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Draco, dear?"

"Mother. What's the news?"

"We think its too dangerous to send the both of you home on those airplanes," Narcissa said on the other end. "We've all agreed to apparate to the Hotel and bring Harry straight to Hogwarts."

"Alright," said Draco with a frown on the other line. "When will you be here?"

"How long will it take you to get packed?" Narcissa asked thoughtfully.

"Thirty minutes?" asked Draco unsure, but it would give him plenty of time for both of their things. As it was, the two of them had already turned seventeen, and could use magic at will without breaking the law. So that made it even easier.

"Alright, we'll be there in about thirty minutes," Narcissa said on the other line. "Be careful."

"Mother, what could happen in a hotel room?" Draco asked, and Narcissa merely smiled on the other end as the two hung up.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked tiredly. Draco turned to look at him.

"I'm going to get us packed, love- we're leaving in thirty minutes."

* * *

A loud _pop_ could be heard from behind the hotel as Lily, James, Narcissa, Sirius and Remus all appeared. Lily Potter was worried sick about her older son and so when they arrived, instantly took off. The others shook their heads, merely following in her footsteps.

Lily was the first to walk in, and the people at the head desk working looked up, surprised to see such a large group of . . . oddly dressed people in their hotel.

"Hello, how can we help you?" a kind woman asked, a smile on her face. There wasn't much about her, long blond hair that went past her waist, beautiful brown eyes. She wore a green outfit, the same as the other girls here, which made them assume it was what the employees wore. It was enough, however, to make James drool. That is of course, until he was punched lightly in the shoulder by Sirius.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us which room my son, Harry James Potter was in?" Lily asked worriedly. Whenever they called, they always just asked for Harry's name and whoever had been working at the register rang up their room. They had no idea of the number.

"Let's see...." the girl said quietly, looking at her files on the computer. "Ah yes. Floor five. Room 521."

"Thank you," Lily said with a smile and walked straight over to the stairs, to worried to take the elevator. James, Sirius, and Narcissa all looked at it curiously however. Remus knew what it was, though.

Lily knocked on the door the minute they arrived. James and Sirius were both panting, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"James, you play Quidditch for Merlin's sake, shouldn't you be a little more in shape?"

"Five floors, Moony!" James panted. Remus merely rolled his eyes.

The moment the door opened, Draco was instantly enveloped into a hug by his mother, while Lily rushed over to the bundle underneath the sheets.

"Harry?" she whispered softly.

When he didn't respond, she grew worried. That is, until she heard a light snoring. She let out a small sigh.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked worriedly, when he heard her sigh.

Lily smiled and gently picked up Harry in her arms, making sure to position his head comfortably. "Yes, he's just sleeping. Shall we be off?"

**A/N:** A bit more explaining next chapter, for those who are still confused. From my experiences at hotels, this is always what happened, which is why I had Lily ask for their number.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N:** Thank you for the three reviews!

* * *

Fly With Me 

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, and Draco all returned to Hogwarts via the floo network in the nearest place to the hotel with a fireplace they could find. They had to make sure it wasn't too crowded, so that no prying eyes would see six people disappearing into the fireplace in green flames carrying a very sick looking boy.

The minute they arrived in the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore walked over to them. "How is he feeling?" he asked in greeting, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles even now.

"He doesn't look too good," Sirius said as he glanced over at his godson who was resting in his mothers arms. "He slept the entire way here."

"Was he awake at all today?" Everyone looked at Draco to answer this particular question, who nodded slightly. "He was up for a few minutes, he told me his stomach felt like it was doing flipflops and that he was sorry for ruining our trip."

"I see," Dumbledore said quietly as they looked at their young savior. "He needs to be taken to Poppy straight away, but only two people can go with him, I'm afraid. You know Poppy doesn't like crowds in her Hospital Wing. Who would like to go with Harry?"

"I will," Lily and Draco both seemed to say automatically, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent. Harry will be in good hands."

* * *

When Lily and Draco arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was surprised to say the least. She quickly ushered them over to the bed where Lily gently placed Harry, and Draco was instantly at his bedside, holding his hand.

"What are his symptoms?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked over at Draco, who thought for a moment.

"Nausea, fatigue," replied Draco listing off the ones he knew.

"Any dizziness or loss of appetite?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she began to inspect the sleeping Harry.

"He hasn't eaten anything at all today," Draco told her, and she nodded.

"What about over the course of your honeymoon?"

"He started to stop eating less within the last...three days," Draco remembered, and Madam Pomfrey murmured a spell that Draco didn't recognize, pointing her wand at Harry.

The boy started to glow a light blue. Draco was alarmed, not quite sure what this meant. But the other two women didn't seem scared by it at all. In fact, Madam Pomfrey had a smile on her face and Lily nearly burst into tears.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking back and forth to the medi-witch and his mother-and-law.

"Mr. Malfoy, with the smyptoms that you have told me, I wouldn't of believed it with my own eyes, had he not been this way before," Madam Pomfrey began. Lily smiled brightly, looking over at her sleeping son. "There is nothing wrong with him."

"Then why is he so sick?" Draco asked, blinking. Lily giggled.

"Don't you see, Draco dear? Harry's...well...Harry's pregnant!"

* * *

Opening his emerald eyes slowly, Harry Potter found himself staring at the familiar ceiling of the Hogwarts Infirmary. How he had gotten here was a mystery, the last thing he remembered was talking to Draco in their hotel room.

Speaking of which...

Harry started to sit upright in bed, looking around for a pale head with blond hair. He found what he was looking for in moments. Draco was looking out one of the windows, hair blowing in the light wind. Harry smiled.

Draco looked beautiful.

Harry gave a small grunt as he sat up in a more comfortable position on the bed, which alerted Draco he was awake. Turning his head to look at Harry, the Slytherin smiled softly and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked curiously, tilting his head.

"A few hours," Draco said with a small smile, leaning down to gently kiss Harry on the lips.

"How did we get back to Hogwarts from the hotel?" Harry asked curiously. Draco chuckled.

"You must of been really out of it, love. We went somewhere near by and flooed to the Headmaster's office as quick as possible," Draco said quietly, reaching over to run his fingers through Harry's hair gently, who sighed and leaned into the touch, eyelids closing slightly. Draco smiled.

"So....what's wrong with me?" Harry asked, figuring that Madam Pomfrey should know by now, right?

When Draco smiled, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Harry love, nothing's wrong with you."

"What?" Harry asked and sat up, facing Draco so that the two were eye-level with each other. "Surely you've gone nutters...I've been feeling sick for nearly a-"

"Week?" Draco interrupted, making Harry open and close his mouth like a fish for a moment. Draco smirked, leaning over and kissed his cheek.

"Just tell me what's going on already, Dray," Harry pouted, knowing Draco couldn't resist that face. Almost no one could.

"Harry," Draco said softly as he took one of his husband's hands into his own. "Nothing's wrong. You're pregnant."

Silence.

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly as he looked over at his husband, who started shaking his head a few minutes later. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I...I..." Harry spoke softly, unable to finish. Thoughts were swirling all over in his mind, overwhelming. He already lost one child because of his foolishness. How could anyone possibly think he was ready to raise one, when the first one he had barely lasted a week?!

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly again, reaching out a hand to place on Harry's shoulder. Draco looked hurt when he shrugged his arm away, and Harry flinched, hating seeing such a look on his husband.

"I...I need to go," Harry spoke quietly as he stood up, swaying slightly.

"Harry!" Draco called as he started to follow, but when Harry stopped, so did he.

"Don't...don't follow me, Draco," Harry said quietly. "I need...I need some time to think."

He left the hospital wing, leaving a stunned Draco in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry! Nothing bad's going to happen yet. I'm not that evil, am I? Harry's just unsure and all that. Understand? Review!


	3. Kyle's Discovery

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews! 19 and only two chapters. That's a new record for me. Hopefully this will be just as successful as TV. And for those who are still unclear, they are still at Hogwarts.

* * *

Fly With Me 

Chapter 3 

Kyle's Discovery

* * *

Lily and James were both surprised when Harry returned to their quarters, alone, looking unhappy. A hand was resting on his flat stomach, and he looked around until his eyes settled on his parents.

"Harry?" Lily asked softly, walking over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, as if not wanting the contact, but didn't brush her away.

"I...needed some time to think," Harry said softly, and James seemed to nod in understanding from his place on the rather large couch.

"That's fine, son," James said gently. "You can stay here, if you'd rather."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking over towards his father. "You wouldn't mind?"

Lily seemed to laugh as if he was telling a good joke and shook her head. "Of course we don't mind, Harry! You're our son. Why would we?"

Harry's face seemed to flush slightly with embarrassment, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you head up to the spare room? It's right across from Kyles at the end of the hall."

"Alright. Thanks," Harry said with a small smile and quickly took his leave down the hall. Lily sighed and went down to sit beside James once more, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"James?" Lily asked softly, looking up at her husband, who looked back down at her.

"Yeah?" he asked her just as softly, using his other hand to run it gently through her long, red locks.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Lily asked softly. James gaver a blank look and she sighed. "Harry and Draco. A baby's a lot to handle, especially at their age. They aren't even out of school yet, James. And the Death Eaters are still out there. What if-"

"Lily, calm down," James said with a small chuckle. "Everything will be fine."

"How are you so calm and sure?" Lily asked curiously.

He grinned slightly. "Years of experience at it."

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. James kissed her back, but what surprised her most was when he lifted her off the couch and into his very strong arms.

"James, what-?" Lily was silenced with another kiss, as James carried her to their bedroom at the castle. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your mind off everything," James replied vaguely as they disappeared into the room, locking the door behind them.

James was sure to put silencing charms around the room and on the door, so that no one would be the wiser.

* * *

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep. He had been laying down in his bed for almost an hour, thinking things through. It was overwhelming. He was only seventeen! And while he knew people his age, much younger, even muggles who got themselves pregnant, that didn't change the fact that he felt scared.

He knew he had Draco, as well as his whole family to look after him. They were already willing and happy to help him, if need be, and for that, Harry was greatful.

But now, Harry was restless. He had tried to fall asleep, he was tired and needed rest, which surprised him because according to Draco, he had been asleep for quite a bit at the Infirmary and beforehand.

Kyle had been about to go out and fetch himself something to eat, when he heard groaning and whispers coming from the room across his. Peering in, he was surprised to find his older brother, Harry.

"I thought he was staying in a room with Draco..." Kyle murmured to himself. It was all quiet except for the noises Harry was making, so Kyle took this time to carefully slide the door open without waking him up. Kyle tensed when Harry went quiet, but he was still asleep, making him breath out a relieved sigh.

Walking over to Harry's bed, he saw that his older brother was clearly having a nightmare. He frowned. He couldn't remember Harry ever having one of those before.

"Don't...kill...Cedric," Harry seemed to beg in his sleep. Kyle looked at him blankly.

Cedric? Did Harry mean Cedric Diggory? What the hell was he going on about?

"Harry?" Kyle murmured, but he remained in his nightmare.

"_Tergum_.." Harry murmured and let a small yawn escape. "_Tergum....Vicis..._"

That was the last thing he heard from his brother before he fell into a deeper sleep. He rested a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder, who seemed to calm down lightly at the touch.

_Perhaps he thinks I'm Draco,_ he thought with a small smile. He was curious about the _Tergum Vicis_ thing. He could of sworn he heard that mentioned somewhere before. Perhaps in Charms, or History of Magic. It was a spell, Kyle was sure of that.

Deciding to get rid of his feeling of curiosity, Kyle made his way down to the library, exiting out of the Potter quarters at Hogwarts, unaware of what their parents were doing at this moment.

But then, so was Harry.

* * *

James sighed deeply in content as Lily laid on top of him, her head resting on his slightly tanned and quite nicely muscled chest. She was sure Quidditch had a hand in doing all this. James had an arm draped across Lily's back, his eyes half-lidded, though Lily's were barely open.

They were both tucked underneath the blankets of their bed, clothes scattered everywhere around the room. It didn't take a genius to know what just happened in here.

"James?" Lily asked softly, her voice sounding tired. A soft "hmm" sound came from him, and she could feel his breathing starting to slow lightly, a signal that he was falling asleep.

"What if we have another baby? We didn't use protection, James," Lily said quietly, and James opened up his hazel eyes a little more to look at her.

"Do you want another?" James asked curiously. Lily's face flushed slightly.

"O-Of course I do!" Lily said softly. "It's just with...us being at Hogwarts, the Death Eaters still at large, I don't want-"

James silenced her with another kiss. "Hey, I thought we did this to get you to calm down."

"James, dear, you know I can't help but worry about these things," Lily smiled gently. "It's just what a wife/mother does."

James gave a small smile that he hoped looked reassuring enough. "Everything will be fine, Lily. Trust me."

"I do, James. Believe me...I do."

* * *

The only sounds that could be heard in the library as Kyle entered, were the turning of pages and the writing of quills on a piece of parchment. He looked around.

He saw the librarian, Madam Pince, seated at her desk, making sure everything remained remotely quiet. He approached her quietly, and she looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

Kyle thought for a moment, wondering if he should ask her or just go and find out on his own. He assumed it would take much longer to do the second one, so he began to speak.

"Um, yes....do you by any chance know anything about something called _Tergum Vicis_?"

At the mention of those two words, he saw that Madam Pince's eyes hardened slightly, and instantly knew it wasn't something good.

"Yes, but not much is known about that spell. Why?"

"Oh, it's a spell. That's what I thought. Um...what does it do?" he asked curiously.

Madam Pince seemed to stare at him for a moment. "Where did you hear of this spell, Mr. Potter?"

"My brother said it, in his sleep," Kyle spoke quietly.

"Harry?" Kyle nodded. Madam Pince seemed to pale slightly

"Is it something bad?" Kyle asked.

"It can be, if not used correctly," Madam Pince said quietly. "Kyle, what you heard your brother mutter in his sleep. Well....it was a time-travel spell."

Kyle stared at her, mouth open agape and eyes wide.

Time travel?

**A/N:** Uh oh! Kyle knows! What's going to happen next?


	4. Time Travel

Fly With Me 

Chapter 4 

Time Travel

******************

Kyle left the library in a slight daze. He had looked up all he could on the Tergum Vicis spell. Not much had been known ab6out it, though it ruffly summed up to "back in time" in latin. However, this left Kyle speechless. Harry was more than likely a time-traveler. For whatever reason, Kyle didn't know. He had obviously come to this time from another period, he just wasn't quite sure about anything more than that. He was determined to find out, however.

When he walked back to the Potters quarters, he found the smell of food awaiting him. His father and Harry were sitting on the couch while Lily was cooking. Harry had a hand resting on his stomach and was staring almost blankly at the fire, a sight which sent a shiver down Kyle's spine. He wondered why Harry wasn't with Draco in their own room. He had sort of not been included in anything for a while, but he had known that his parents had gone to pick up Harry from their hotel, for whatever reason, Kyle wasn't aware. He didn't look sick now if he had been, just sad.

"Oh, Kyle sweety, you're back," Lily said with a smile as he sat down in an armchair, as Harry and James currently occuped the couch. "Where did you run off to?"

"The library," Kyle gave a weak smile, and Lily frowned, knowing instantly that there was something off. She didn't know how, just a feeling.

"Oh? Looking up something for school?"

"Er, not exactly," Kyle said, taking a glance in Harry's direction, who raised an eyebrow. Kyle's gaze hardened slightly, something that slightly surprised Harry. 'I know your secret' Kyle was saying to Harry inside his mind, though for some reason the words wouldn't form on his lips.

Perhaps since Harry hadn't told anyone, or at least, not that he was aware of, that he was indeed a time traveler, he shouldn't either?

But...his parents deserved to know at least. Surely, Harry would of told them? Of course, if he had, Kyle would of known too...right?

If there was one thing Kyle hated, it was being kept in the dark.

"Mum, what do you know about time-travel spells?" Kyle asked, faking innocence and curiosity as he looked over at her, noticing that Harry froze, trying to conceal the second look of shock that crossed his face.

Lily blinked and looked at him, confused. "Why would you want to know about those?"

"O-Oh... I'm simply curious," Kyle replied almost shyly. "I-I heard someone in my class mentioning them once."

It was a lie, but it seemed believable to Lily, who sighed. "Well... not much. But then, no one really knows much about them. They've been tested of course, and we've found that once you go back to the time period you wish to go to, there's no going back to the one you're from," Lily explained. "There's also some other time travels in which are unexplainable, that they could take you to any time and place and you'd never know where you ended up."

Kyle shivered at the thought of that -ever- happening to anyone.

"Do you know if when the person uses time travel, is that particulary existence they were in before destroyed completely?" Kyle asked.

"I suppose it could be altered, which is most of the reason people even think of using time-travel spells, or even a time-turner. But in any cases, its dangerous, and not recommended by anyone."

Kyle nodded thoughtfully, taking another glance at Harry, who sat tense in his seat, staring at the fire and refusing to look at his brother and mother.

Only one word was going through Harry's mind: How?

* * *

Draco sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. He hadn't seen Harry in a while. He had looked all over of course after a while of listening to Harry's plea and not following him. But eventually, he couldn't stand it and set out to search for him.

Realizing he wasn't everywhere he had checked, he must be in the Potters quarters at Hogwarts, and retreated back to his own room that he had shared with Harry, hoping he would come back soon.

He knew Harry was more than likely in shock about the pregnancy, having just recently lost their first baby months ago; he was in shock too. But he was also happy, and would be more than happy if his husband wanted to keep the baby.

He wasn't quite sure what he wanted, a girl or a boy, but he knew he'd love either of them just the same.

Sighing once more, and realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere moping inside all day, he decide to take a walk outside on the Hogwarts grounds. He got up off the bed, not really caring what he looked like, he walked out of his room and continued on his way.

The only eyes he met where the eyes of the paintings around him, not meeting anyone as he walked outside, though he hoped it would be Harry should he meet anyone. He of course, really wanted to see him, but he was too stubborn to go back up and face Harry in the Potters quarters.

He walked outside after opening the large castle doors, taking in a breath of the fresh air. It calmed him, relaxed him, despite all that was on his mind.

Or, more importantly, a certain black haired, emerald eyed boy.

* * *

Harry barely paid attention to anything around him as he ate his supper, frowning. Kyle knew. He knew. How in Merlin's name did his little brother know he was from the future? More specifically, a different future?

He hadn't remembered talking about it at all to anyone with Draco and Dumbledore, why would he? Not even his parents knew he was from the future.

But Kyle knew.

Harry sighed. After dismissing himself from the table and barely eating, he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him, he walked over to the window, looking out, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air against his face.

He blinked in slight surprise when he saw a familiar figure walking along the grounds. Blond hair, gray-blue eyes, the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

"Draco..." he whispered softly. The blond had his head hung as he walked around, and Harry started to feel guilty for walking away like that. But he had been in shock and needed to think things through.

Peeking out his bedroom door, he noticed that Kyle was nowhere to be seen, and took this time to make a run for it out the door and out the doors.

"Harry?"

His father had spoke, and Harry turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to see Draco," Harry replied, and saw James' eyes narrow. He had grown suspicious again after Harry ran off like that before, and he sighed.

"Dad, it's not Draco's fault I ran off," Harry said.

"I know, Harry...but with his father being who he had been, I can't help but be suspicious."

"Your father is just being immature, Harry," Lily said with a light smile as she sat down next to him. "Go to Draco."

Harry smiled, listening to his mothers words, and walked out the door.

**A/N:** Slightly short, and two confrontations next chapter. Harry and Draco, and Harry and Kyle...uh oh.


	5. Angry Little Brother

**A/N:** The next chapter to Fly With Me is here. Please don't forget to vote on the poll. I can never decide with a baby's gender in a fic. And name suggestions would also be helpful, especially if the bay turns out to be a boy and a girl. I'd really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or the chapter title. It's from the movie "The Swan Princess".

* * *

Chapter 5 

Angry Little Brother

Pushing open the doors of Hogwarts castle, Harry looked around. Draco wasn't too far ahead of him, he could easily catch up to him. The blond had his head down and seemed to find his feet rather interesting.

Harry walked up behind him quietly, and when he was close enough, wrapped his arms around Draco from behind. The blond jumped, clearly startled.

"Relax. It's only me," Harry said softly, and Draco looked behind him over at him, visibly relaxing when he saw that it was only his husband.

"Harry?" Draco whispered softly, but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on his own. "Harry, I-"

"Shush," Harry spoke softly. "I want to talk to you about the....baby."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't quite sure where this was going to lead to, and wasn't sure why his heart was beating far from its normal rate. He just looked into Harry's emerald eyes, that being the only thing he could concentrate on, it seemed.

"I...." Harry started quietly, not sure where to begin. He just held Draco for the moment, enjoying the warmth that came from him.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Draco asked suddenly, making Harry's eyes widen slightly.

''What? Of course I do, why would you even think to ask?" Harry asked quietly. Draco smiled only slightly.

"Well, when you walked off like that, I thought you didn't."

Harry smiled softly in return. "Oh, Dray...I was just shocked is all. I was pregnant before and I didn't even know until..." he trailed off lightly, shaking his head. Draco frowned. "I just wasn't sure what to do."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking up at him.

"Dray, we're in danger, even here. The Death Eaters have already gotten in here once, they'll try to do it again. I have no doubts about that. They already killed our first baby, Draco. What do we do to protect him?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, despite Harry's bit of rambling. "Him?"

This caused Harry to blush slightly. "I um...I've always wanted a boy."

Draco chuckled softly and turned around in Harry's embrace, wrapping his own arms around him. "I see. Well, a boy would be nice, but I've always wanted a girl."

Harry tilted his head. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course, but I would love either one just the same," Draco said softly as he placed both of his hands on Harry's stomach. "Did Madam Pomfrey mention how long?"

"No," Harry replied. "But mum said female pregnancies last nine months. Maybe they're different for males. I can only hope, I don't want to get too fat."

Draco laughed, and Harry pouted. "What's so funny?"

"You'll never look fat as long as you live, Har. Unless you eat as much as Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll never know how that boy eats so much and never gains a pound."

"It's all going to come back to haunt him someday," Draco said and Harry snickered, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek. He then shivered.

"It's getting cold out, isn't it?" Draco asked as he noticed Harry's shivering. The boy nodded. "Let's go inside."

The two walked inside together, both surprised to find Kyle waiting for them. Draco looked in between the two brothers, noticing Harry tensing. Frowning, he looked back at Kyle.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Kyle asked as he walked up to his older brother, and Harry could tell right away that he was angry.

"I-I told Draco," Harry replied, and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did," Kyle seemed to spat. Draco's eyes narrowed, suddenly knowing what this was about and turned to Harry.

"He knows you're a time-traveler?"

Kyle blinked. _'So he really did tell Malfoy...'_

Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving Kyle's furious ones. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do anything to screw up the time line anymore than it already has. Dumbledore said that it would be wise to keep it a secret."

"And yet you told him. Is he more important than your own family?"

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He knew Kyle was angry that he hadn't told anyone except Draco, but that didn't give him the reason to lash out at Draco with such anger...

"Kyle, listen," Harry began quietly. "Draco is my husband. He was my first love, he deserves to know." Well, the first love part wasn't exactly true from his time, but it was here.

"And we don't?" Kyle snapped.

"I..."

"Leave him alone," Draco hissed. "He's pregnant, he doesn't need this kind of stress."

Kyle blinked, clearly not having been told that he was going to be an Uncle soon.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm. "Kyle...how did you find out? You obviously didn't hear it from Draco, he's been keeping it a secret."

"You were having a nightmare," replied Kyle, remembering. "I heard you muttering "Don't kill Cedric", at this Harry flinched, remembering that nightmare quite well. "And then latin words Tergum Vicis. I went to the library after hearing that. Madam Pince told me it was time-traveling spell."

Harry frowned. "I...I'm sorry I never told you or mum and dad, Kyle. But it was them I came here to save. You must understand that I had to keep it a secret for reasons. Think of what would happen if the entire world found out that Harry Potter, Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, is also a time traveler?"

Kyle grimaced. "More fame, more glory." He hated being in Harry's shadow.

"I'd rather neither," Harry rolled his eyes. He always hated the way people gasped or their eyes widened upon seeing him, or how they would just stare at his scar instead of him. This time was no different, really. He hated it. "But yes, which is why I never told anyone except Draco. I couldn't take the chances of the story leaking out."

Kyle sighed. "I think I can understand that."

"Good," Harry replied softly, though he doubted all was forgiven so easily.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Not so much two confrontations, but there was definitely one with Harry and Kyle. By the way, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the baby's gender. Next chapter will be out soon. And, since the poll on my profile is still going on, any suggestions in reviews as to who Kyle should end up with? It can be either an existing HP character of an OC. If people vote OC, I'll make someone up.

**A/N 2:** And for those wondering, Kyle has more of James' personality, as in he doesn't really trust Draco all that much like James didn't in TV, so he was angry when he found out Harry only told Draco.


	6. Morning Sickness

**A/N:** Ooh, another chapter. Sorry for the wait. Other ideas popped up inside my head, finishing getting caught up in reading other fics, school and trips to the hospital kind of put off writing for a while. Sorry, guys. I tried to make this chapter as lon as I could. ^^

* * * *

Fly With Me  
Chapter 6  
Morning Sickness

* * * *

It was another lovely summer sunny day outside. About a week had passed after the confrontation between Harry, Kyle, and Draco. It was a bit chilly, but no one that was staying at Hogwarts seemed to mind the cool weather. Well, Harry couldn't at least. It was morning, and Harry had finally started morning sickness. Not much had been known about male pregnancy, except that it was different and lasted less than female pregnancies. Harry had woken up to a sick stomach that morning, and once he had finished emptying his stomach, he was now resting in bed, barely awake, hands on his stomach and feeling awful. Draco was with him, and of course, worried, but he knew what was wrong. That didn't mean he wasn't worried. He just hoped it would go away soon.

"Harry love, how are you feeling?" Draco asked softly as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair gently. Harry gave a weak smile, but Draco knew he was feeling horrible.

"Like crap," Harry admitted, and Draco chuckled, leaning over and gently kissing Harry's cheek. "I hope it doesn't last for long."

"It won't Harry," Draco said softly and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Females only have it in the morning."

"I hope you're right, and that it goes away by then for males, too," Harry replied softly, inwardly wondering how long morning sickness would last for male pregnancies. He hoped it wasn't longer than females.

"I hope so too, Harry," Draco said quietly as he climbed in the bed behind Harry, wrapping his pale arms around him. Harry rested comfortably against Draco's chest, as the two lay in their shared room in the Potters quarters. Besides them, James, Lily and Kyle were there. In other parts of the castle there were Sirius, Remus, Severus, Narcissa, and of course Dumbledore. Severus was merely staying to keep an eye on Lily, and it was almost as if Dumbledore never left Hogwarts, like it was his home as well

"Draco?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we'll ever not have to hide?"

"Of course love. When the Ministry catches the Death Eeaters -"

"Dray, they've escaped before. They've gotten into Hogwarts walls once before."

"Harry, they will be caught and sent back to Azkaban," Draco said quietly. "That much I can assure you. Try not to worry, alright? You need rest as it is, and I don't want you worrying over anything at all, it's not good for you or the baby." As he said that, Harry could feel Draco's hand on his stomach and gently rubbing. He smiled.

"I know. I just this has happened before. In my time."

"A breakout?" He asked, and Harry nodded. "Last thing I remember, before Professor Dumbledore came and offered me the chance to go back in time, I remembered a lot of disasters happening. A bridge had collapsed, many people killed, storms everywhere, Dementors lose " Harry shivered. Even now, that he had everything he ever wanted, a family, friends, a husband (though that one had been surprising, Harry wasn't even gay in his old time), even a child on the way, even the thought of those dark cloaked creatures, ready to suck your soul out and leave you a shell, sent a shiver down his spine.

Draco frowned. "That doesn't too pleasant especially if the Dark Lord had Dementors on his side."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco blinked. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I've only ever heard Death Eaters refer to him as the Dark Lord," he said, watching Draco curiously.

"You know my family were all supporters of him, Harry," said Draco with a small sigh. "I was told to call him the Dark Lord."

Harry gave a small smile. "I understand."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the lips. Harry was starting to feel a bit better, and he knew his morning sickness was going away for the day. That he was glad for. He didn't want to spend the entire day in bed.

However, a day in bed with Draco didn't sound so bad...

A few minutes of silence passed between the happily married couple, before Harry started to hear a light snoring sound. Looking behind him, he saw that Draco was sound asleep, head resting on his shoulder.

Harry smiled and leaned in, gently kissing him on the lips. "Rest well, love."

Draco woke up possibly no more than two hours later to feel something moving underneath him. Grey eyes opened and then came a groan from the Slytherin boy as he turned his head to look at Harry. His eyes then widened, instantly alert.

Sweat was dripping down Harry's now pale face, lips twisted into a frown, then open to let out a silent cry. He was moving, trying to get out of Draco's arms, but he held him still.

"Harry, it's alright. It's just a dream. Wake up," he said softly. When he heard Draco's voice, his eyes snapped wide open.

Harry's heart was pounding fast in his chest. He could feel beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, and he was shaking. He felt Draco's arms around him rubbing soothing circles on his back and stomach.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, feeling the other nuzzling into his neck.

"Are you alright, Harry? I was worried."

Harry smiled softly and leaned over to kiss the top of Draco's blond head. "I'm fine, love. That was...a strange dream."

"What ... what was it about?" Draco asked, pausing slightly as he looked at Harry, unsure if he wanted to know or not.

Harry looked down. "I....I was with you. I remember, we were kissing, for a few moments, and then I felt something pulling me away. You disappeared, and my world went black. The next thing I saw, I was in the bed in the Infirmary, and you were there. But..." he frowned, trailing off.

"What? But what?" Draco asked, frowning as well.

"You were glaring at me, Draco. In the dream, no, nightmare, you were calling me all the names and every insult the old Draco did back in my time."

He couldn't ever imagine insulting or hurting Harry in anyway. But apparantely the Draco Harry was used to in his old time did everything of the sort to make Harry's life miserable. He just couldn't imagine that.

Harry frowned. "It was like...I had been sucked back into my old time."

"But wouldn't the time period you were born in disappear or something when you went back in time to change it?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry sighed. "I don't, and I do, hope so."

"Why don't you?"

"Because, a part of me hopes, that my friends from my time are still there, still the same, still...just there. And the other part of me wants it gone because then I wont be somehow magically sucked back in to a world where you hate me."

Draco tightened his grip on Harry. "I could never hate you here, you must know that, right?"

"Of course," Harry said with a small smile. "But, in my old time, there was no way you could love me."

"Why...?" he asked, frowning but curious.

"In my time, of course you know what your personality was like. Your father was Voldemort's-" Draco flinched. "right hand hand man, and you were next to becoming a Death Eater. Not that I even liked boys at the time, but...there was still no way."

"A Death Eater? Me?" He blinked. He knew his father had been one of the top Death Eaters with a lot of power, or so his mother had said. But him one too?

Harry blushed slightly. "Well...you weren't yet...I just...had my suspicions."

Draco chuckled slightly. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Sounds to me like you got into a hell of a lot of trouble back in your time."

Harry gave a small grin. "Trouble found me all the time, Draco. I'm used to it now."

They both laughed, and then kissed.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Now I can finally post this chapter. The docs page wasn't working for me. So enjoy! And it's longer! :o


	7. Forward

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for the lateness in updating. I recently had surgery, had to stay in the hospital for TWO freakin weeks!, and was doing a bit of recovery at home, along with writing a new fic idea I've had. Plus, I've had writers block. I now have an evil idea on how to finish this. I know exactly HOW I'm going to finish this. It's going to be at least ten chapters, with plots in mind for ANOTHER sequel, because you're all going to hate me for the ending, I just know it.. :D Forgive my late update with this chapter, please?

* * *

**  
Fly With Me **

**Chapter 7 Forward**

* * *

-Five Months Later-

Classes had started at Hogwarts once more. Because the Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts through the Vanishing Cabinet, they took extreme measures to move it to another location. Even though Pansy had been expelled and put under Auror watch (not sure if I cleared that up before or not), they weren't going to take chances again. Most of the students were back, but a few of them whose parents weren't so keen on letting their child back to a place that was supposedly the safest school that had been attacked had stayed behind.

Harry was really glad to be rid of the morning sickness. It lasted about two months for him before it finally left, and he was sure he was not going to miss it. It was nearly winter time again, and Harry was happy. This would be his first christmas he would be spending with the family. Of course he had spent a few Christmases with the Weasleys, but it wasn't like spending it with your own family.

He shook his head back and forth with a small sigh, lying back in bed. Harry's stomach was big now. It was nearing lunch time, and because he no longer had his morning sickness, he was starving. He didn't know what he wanted to eat, he had been getting weird cravings for at least a few weeks now, and a few times these weird cravings made a look of disgust cross Draco's face that made Harry laugh.

They were in their room at Hogwarts now, Draco was silently reading a book sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. When he glanced up at the clock he saw the time and turned to Harry. Since the boy was pretty much unable to get out of bed on his own now (that's just about how big his stomach was), he asked, "What would you like for lunch, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Spaghetti with peaches and brocoli."

Draco stared.

Harry blinked, giving him an innocent smile. "I don't know, I just want all three."

Draco laughed and shook his head, leaning over to kiss Harry gently on the lips. Before he left, he stuck the bookmark in the chapter he was on, and closed the book, putting it back on the edge of the bed. Standing up, he looked at Harry. "I'll see what I can do."

When Draco returned with the meal (the brocoli part not really catching Draco's eye), spaghetti, peaches and all, Harry was nearly asleep. He had also been feeling really tired lately, but Lily had told him that was nothing to worry about, it was a normal thing in female pregnancies so it was normal in males too (he hoped).

"Here you go, love," Draco spoke, startling Harry only a little as his food was placed in front of him. Using his stomach as a table, he started eating, feeling more hungry than before if that was possible.

Draco watched with an amused expression before he went back to his book. It wasn't long before Harry was done with one part of the meal and moving onto another.

"Are you even tasting it, Harry?" Draco laughed and shook his head. Harry blushed.

"I'm hungry!"

"That's still no reason to just ... inhale your food," Draco chuckled and turned a page in his book.

"I have to eat for two now, Draco," Harry said with a light smile. "I have to make sure the little one is satisfied, too."

Draco smiled, and everything went quiet after that.

*

A few days passed after that. It was morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. When it came onto Harry's face, he groaned and turned his head slightly so that it was hidden in Draco's shoulder, when suddenly....

_Ow._

Harry's eyes snapped open. He felt a bad pain in his stomach. But it had disappeared just as quickly as it had come, making Harry believe it was nothing, so he settled back in his bed, laying right next to Draco, trying to fall back asleep.

That's when he felt it again about five minutes later. The same pain, but it hurt a bit more.

"Draco?" he gently tried to shake his husband awake. He rolled his eyes when he just heard another snore.

"Draco," he shook him slightly. "Wake up."

Draco groaned, and finally showed some signs of waking up. He slowly opened his eyes to meet Harry's frantic and pained ones, and was up in an instant.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the baby, Draco. I think it's here."

A/N: Sorry for such shortness....writers block and stuff. How evil am I? Leaving it at such a cliffhanger! But hey, at least I updated. Review please, and if I messed anything up tell me! :D


	8. Our Baby

**A/N:** Next chapter is finally here, and because you guys had to wait ages, it's long! But, sorry to say I skipped the birth scene, cause I am horrible at writing them. The chapter is mostly concentrated around Lily, sorry about that.

* * *

**Fly With Me **

**Chapter 8 Our Baby.**

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you two will have to wait out here. I only want the father in with Mr. Potter at this point."

Lily sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair. She knew Madam Pomfrey knew what was best, but this was Harry, her baby boy! What if something happened? What if Harry needed her? What if-?

"Come on, Lily, Harry will be fine," James tried to reassure her. "We'll see him when the baby's born. Draco will take care of him."

She knew James was right. Harry was in good hands. Even Severus had said he would stay there in case he was in need of help with his potion making skills. Lily really hoped he wouldn't be needed, except for the possible need of a pain reliever.

James led her away from the Hospital Wing and towards their own private dormitory. She couldn't help but be worried, she was his mother, after all. But he had Draco, and somehow she knew her son would be just fine.

Her other son, however, was a completely different story.

He had been at the library almost every day, looking up something. She had tried to ask him what, but he said it was nothing important. Lily didn't buy that at all. If it wasn't important, why did he spend hours in the library day after day trying to find what he was looking for?

To take her mind off things for a while, she went to the library to talk to Madam Pince (Madam Pomfrey would send Severus when they were needed again) She sighed and looked around at all of the different books on different subjects, she had never seen such a big library before, not even her library at the muggle school she attended. This one beat it by at least a hundred books more.

"Madam Pince?" Lily asked, and said librarian looked up. She wasn't exactly a friendly face, but she was helpful. She hoped she'd know what she'd be looking for.

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell me, what my son, Kyle Potter, has been doing here for the past few days?" Lily asked. The librarian raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you... be asking him?"

Lily shook her head. "He won't tell me, which is why I came to you."

"I see," she frowned. "Well, I believe the last book that Mr. Potter had signed out was about time traveling spells." She nodded as if to confirm it.

Lily blinked, tilting her head. Why on Earth would Kyle be searching up such a thing? There was no need for it. Unless he knew something she didn't...

"Is there anything else, dear?"

"Oh...um....do you remember anything in that book? Any particular spell he was interested in?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Oh yes. The last thing I saw him looking at was Tergum Vicis. A very powerful time spell, however not much is known about it."

"Do...do you have anymore books on it besides that one?" she asked, hoping she could take a look.

"Look in the back, under T, for time travel. There's not really much, so if you find a book of time traveling spells in general it should be there."

"Thank you," Lily bowed her head slightly and left towards the back of the library, but she could feel the eyes of Madam Pince following her everywhere she went in the room.

She shook her head and went to the T section, trying to find Ti, and then Time. Finding it, she found a book with a list of time traveling spells. She took out and flipped through the pages, near the end until she found it.

'Tergum Vicis....' she thought to herself.

* * *

HOURS LATER

"Mrs. Potter?" a voice interrupted her thoughts and reading. She looked up from her book to see none other than Severus Snape. She blinked. Just how long had she been reading? She hadn't just read information on Tergum Vicis, but other time traveling spells as well.

"Severus, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lily," she said to him, closing the current book she had with her as she stood up.

"Yes...Lily," Severus replied, making her smile. "I'm here to report that the birthing was a success. There were no problems, and Mr. Potter is asleep."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness...may I see him, Severus?"

"Of course," Severus replied and gestured for her to follow him. She knew he was different around her, and herself alone, but she didn't quite know why. She didn't ask though, everyone deserved to have some secrets. right?

They arrived at the hospital wing, and seconds after Severus had opened the door, her breath was taken away. Harry was sound asleep. But in Draco's arms, was a small infant. She could see a small head covered by little bits of blond hair, and closed eyes, but nothing more because it was wrapped around a nice, warm blanket.

"Draco?" Lily whispered as she walked into the room. The blond boy was still awake, but looking tired as well. He looked up at her as he stifled a yawn.

"Oh...Mrs. Potter," he said in greeting, and Lily frowned at him.

"Draco, what have I told you?"

"....To start calling you Lily?"

"Then you should. I've already had a talk with Severus about this," she sighed and Draco smiled slightly. "How did it go?"

"Very well. Severus gave a pain relief potion to Harry, but it never took away the pain completely."

"Of course not, not even one of Severus' potions could do that," Lily said as she sat on a chair near the bed. Draco chuckled. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked after a moment.

Lily paused, turning to Draco. "....Her?"

Draco blinked. "Severus didn't tell you?" Lily shook her head, but practically beamed at his next sentence. "It's a girl."

As Draco handed the girl over to Lily, she immediately felt tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. She blinked them back furiously, looking at him.

"Did you think of a name yet?" she asked.

"Yes, but Harry fell asleep right after. I want to talk about it with him first," Draco said as he glanced towards his sleeping husband with a small smile.

"Alright," Lily smiled, then offered, "Why don't you get some sleep too, Draco?" she asked. "You look tired."

"But....I can't leave you with..."

"Nonsense. I've taken care of two children once before, I think I can handle another," Lily told him with a smile. "Now, get some sleep."

Draco seemed reluctant. "Don't worry, Draco. She'll be fine."

"...Alright," Draco smiled slightly and allowed a yawn to come out of his lips. "Thank you....Lily."

"Anytime, dear," Lily smiled, and watched as Draco started to fall asleep, before turning her head to look at her new granddaughter.

**--------**

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, and again I apologized for the wait! Review! :)


	9. Another One?

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter to Fly With Me, because I just want to get it done and over with. I will, however, make it extra long for you cause I still have things to clear up. I might do a one-shot sequel to this and make it a trilogy, who knows?

And I realize that I made a poll and the result was twins. You'll see it this chapter. ;) I kinda forgot....before. But I figured a way for it to fit in. :P

* * *

_Fly With Me  
Chapter 9 Another One?_

* * *

As Lily Potter carefully rocked her newborn granddaughter back and forth, she looked towards her son. He looked very tired, exhausted more like it. Of course he did. Who wouldn't be after what he just went through?

"Lily, dear?" she heard a familiar voice ask. She turned to see the mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, standing behind her chair. She was holding something, what looked like a bundle of blankets.

"I-Is that...?" Lily's eyes widened as she looked towards what Madam Pomfrey was holding. It was indeed another baby, with the same blond hair, but the eyes were closed.

The mediwitch smiled. "Yes. You didn't know? Mr. Potter had twins."

Lily sat back in her chair, surprised. Twins didn't really run in the Evans family, but she wasn't quite sure about the Potters. Lily had two sons, but they weren't twins, Kyle was a few years younger.

"....Twins," she sighed slightly, looking back at Harry and Draco. Despite both of them being tired, they did look quite happy.

Lily smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

------

Everyone was in the hospital wing now, including James, Lily, Severus, Kyle, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Harry and the twins. Narcissa Malfoy had said she would be by as soon as she could get out. Harry had one while Draco had the other. They were all surprised that Madam Pomfrey had let them stay in for so long, especially since she barely let more than one person stay with a patient. But this was a special case.

Harry was still feeling tired, but not as tired as before. It wasn't surprising, who wouldn't be so tired after giving birth to two babies?

Everyone had been just as surprised as Lily to find a baby in each of the boys arms. Lily couldn't remember a time where she had seen her son so happy before.

After a while, everyone started to leave, until Lily, Harry, Draco, and the twins were the only ones left. Lily was only allowed to stay longer because she was the mother, but James had walked off, feeling tired, so she shooed him away and ordered him to get some rest.

"Harry?" Lily asked after a few moments of silence. Both boys looked up at her.

"What is it, mum?"

"Do you know anything about.... time travel?"

Harry and Draco both tensed. They shared a look with each other before Harry turned back to face Lily.

"Uh.....why?"

"Well, I've figured out what Kyle has been doing in the library all the time," she said. "Madam Pince told me he's been looking up time travel spells, but only one in particular...Tergum Vicis."

Lily watched her son's face pale, and frowned. "Harry, dear? Are you alright?"

"...I...." he looked back at Draco, as if to find some sort of encouragment. He nodded, as if urging him to go on.

"Alright, then. Mum...I...have something to tell you..."

Lily sat there, in some what of a daze as Harry finished his entire story. "So...we died...in your time...you came to this time and destroyed Voldemort?"

Draco flinched at the name. "Yes, I did."

"So, that would mean you're not the Harry I've known for years..."

He nodded. "That's right...." he said, fearing her reaction already.

"I...." Lily stood up. "I've... got to go... I'll be back-"

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed, making Lily turn to look at them. "He told me this, and not to tell anyone. You know what it would be like if the story of the Boy-Who-Lived used time travel?"

Lily frowned. Draco was right. He was already famous....this wouldn't be good if it leaked out.

"I won't tell anyone. Not even James. Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled at them, giving a wink before walking out.

"Well, that went....better than exepcted," Harry said as he looked at Draco, who nodded.

"She's probably gone into shock...its not every day you find out your son's a time traveler."

Harry laughed, and Draco stared. "It is if your son is Harry Potter."

------------------

The next few days, even weeks, had been perfect. Especially with the headline of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Draco, and a picture of the twins could be seen on the next page, of course.

_**"DEATH EATERS BACK IN AZKABAN"  
**After a massive breakout that happened a few months ago now, Aurors at the Ministry of Magic have finally caught and put in Azkaban the most dangerous, among them Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback...."_

It went on describing how they were caught, and of course the Dementors Kiss was punishment for their crimes. The two boys couldn't be happier, they were safe and didn't have to hide in the sanctuary of Hogwarts castle anymore.

"This is wonderful, isn't it?" Harry whispered up to Draco, his head resting on the blond's chest, feeling fingers running through his hair.

"Yes, it is," Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. Lily had also eventually gotten over the shock, and said even though he may not be the Harry she had known before, she would always love him. That just made Harry even more happy.

Harry looked up. In his old time, Draco Malfoy was mean, a Death Eater, always throwing insults at him and his friends....

Now he couldn't imagine Draco being like that at all. This Draco was so kind, not at all like the other one he had come to know. It was like they were complete opposites, and he liked that.

The said blond looked into Harry's eyes and leaned down, kissing him gently. Harry kissed back just as gently, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck while Draco's went around Harry's waist. The children were peacefully resting in their cribs.

Everything was fine now.

**-FIN-**

Well, not as long as I hoped...but did I get everything cleared up? I think I did....if not I'll make another chapter. But for now, we can say its FINISHED!


End file.
